So Kiss Me
by jam1001pb4eva
Summary: Alternate Universe. Its set in England with Sara being a medical student working in a gym complex, not having much time for social calls her life is focused around work until an a certain American male moves and begins work at the same gym, cue Michael.
1. Chapter 1

The gym complex had everything, pool, hall for hire, latest equipment in fitness and workout; it even came with its own cafe. The changing rooms came with flat screen TV's and individual shower cubicles. The pool was heated with almost any activities being available to try. The largest in the area the centre was definitely popular being the most new and refurbished too. The staff was never complained about either, all besides the reception management, every member that worked there was first aid trained in both dry side and pool safety. The serious accident sheet was clear, no serious incident yet to be reported. Sure there was minors, nosebleeds ect. But so far the staff had kept a good reputation.

This centre to the staff was seen as a halfway house, between college and careers. The job of being a lifeguard was of course to help keep people safe but most of all it was to help pay the way while they were studying. This was most definitely true for lifeguard number 5 on the list Sara Tancredi, hopefully soon to be MD.

She'd been there for three years now and was keeping her busy through her university days of her medical course, all through her life she had dreamed of being a doctor and as the years past it was becoming closer and closer to being a reality. Her course was hard, challenging but definitely enjoyable knowing that each day she turned up at college she knew it was another day closer to living her dream.

When her work and uni life sometimes became too much for her the job at the complex became her outlet, an escape from the difficult structures from her course. The friends she had made were her relaxation, an excuse to laugh and forget just for a moment she was a student with debt to her name, in fact most of the lifeguards were in the same boat each using each other for release, an escape to the addiction of doing work, an escape to the addiction of getting good grades if they wanted work to them could be seen as rehab, the staff's especially Sara's head to just be in one place for a couple of hours because that's all they needed.

Sara's day was nearly finished at the gym being there from the opening time the hours had definitely tired her. Picking up her whistle she'd left on the side she flung it over her head and let it dangle like a necklace the actual whistle head tucking into her shirt. She then began her journey to the main desk where she could find one of the mangers to talk to.

"Erh Dan about that shift Sunday I can do it now if that's okay"

"Yeah that's fine Sara thank god I did think for a minute we just might be short staffed, so yeah that's great be here at 8?"

"Yeah fine, I'm just going to head off then" Sara began to walk away happy she had bagged another shift, the extra money would definitely help.

"Oh actually Sara, would you mind stopping for an extra half an hour?"

"Yeah sure, how come?"

"We have a new lifeguard coming onto our team and you know that all new staff gets shown around the centre before they start to work with us. However as you also know the managers usually take care of this but head office has called an emergency meeting to do with revamp on one of our suites here which I can't get out of so.."

"So you want me to show this person around right" The manager smiled down at Sara, she hadn't been employee of the month for a year running for nothing. "Okay I'll do it, when's he coming again?"

At that moment the receptionist from the desk called to Dan. "Excuse me Dan but we have a gentleman here who says he's supposed to come here for work induction."

"Ah yes be right there." Dan then continued to gesture for Sara to follow him turning to her he spoke quietly, "You do know what to do right?"

"Of course I'll give him the full lifeguard experience" Dan turned and gave her a warning look "Just kidding"

They came to a stop and Sara got the chance to check out the new member of staff, she wasn't disappointed either, being the age she was it was perfectly acceptable to check out the opposite sex to see if they had, well potential in being a total hotty. From just looking into his eyes she knew she was in trouble, concentration was going to be an issue. Never had she encountered such an icy blue stare and she was captured by it. Dan's voice shook her out of her thoughts and she smiled warmly at the new arrival.

"Sara Tancredi this is Michael Scolfield you'll be showing him around"


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Sara was just finishing the rounds of showing her newest colleague the centre, she had purposely left the pool till last because of the technical elements and the correct work ethic needed to manage this swimming pool. She wanted this to be the last piece of important information he would hear so hopefully it would get stuck in his mind. So much could go wrong on the poolside and if one person is not doing their job properly it could mean serious implications for all involved.

Sara stopped at the entrance to the pool as it was the only place you could really see the whole of the poolside section.

"As you can see there are three alarms on the poolside, all in easy accessible areas so in case of an emergency and you needed assistance it's pretty easy to press an alarm quickly." Sara said this as she pointed out where the emergency alarms were, she then took her attention to the high chair on the right side of the dry area. "If the public are in for a swim then there needs to be two lifeguards on at all times, if there are more than 40 people in the pool then there will need to be three, we usually rotate round every twenty minutes. Two lifeguards will stand on either side while another will sit in the high chair to observe the whole pool, do you understand?"

Michael looked at her and couldn't help but stare, he couldn't have wished for a better day. "Yeah I think I've got it, it's pretty much the same over in the states, heavy observation, bather's safety a priority, etc."

"Well Michael under law I do have to tell you what is expected when working here; it's just part of the health and safety act. I'm sorry if I am boring you but this is compulsory." With that Sara turned away and continued to walk up past the changing rooms towards the first aid room. Michael felt bad, he hadn't meant for her to feel like she was wasting her time sometimes the words just came out of his mouth without even realising. Once they had arrived at the opening to the first aid room he walked inside, Michael was definitely impressed the organisation was clearly presented making equipment easy to get to.

"So as you can see Michael this is the first aid room, everything you'll need to help somebody is in here, but make sure you tidy up once you've finished. Now we're all done now so nice to meet you, head back to reception and they'll sort you out, bye" Sara new it was harsh but he was rude earlier and she hated rudeness especially more so from him. The whole of the tour previously had gone fine he seemed an okay person, polite and of course good looking but her picture of him was suddenly smashed, she hated people who thought they knew it all.

Michael was stunned, that meeting had definitely finished abruptly and he knew he had blew his chance at a good first impression which sometimes he wouldn't mind but with her it was different, there was definite attraction with this girl and he couldn't deny the build up of disappointment in himself that he could feel in the pit of his stomach, he had to make this right.

He jogged up to her before she went out the door towards the reception and shouted.

"Sara please wait"

She turned round and with an impatient look on her face waited for his response.

"Look I'm really sorry, sometimes the words just come out without me thinking about them first and come across rude, I don't mean it I promise, I'm a nice guy really in a new place that I'm not accustomed to yet which I'm feeling very nervous about, I just need a friend I guess."

Sara couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she can understand the situation he's in she knew what it felt like to be in a new place so from this she decided to give him another chance.

"Okay I understand, so let's start fresh ok, is there any more I can do for you Michael?"

Michael smiled he really liked her "Actually I was kind of wondering whether you knew any coffee places around that I should know about and if you did whether you would want to grab a cup with me, I erm wouldn't mind getting to know you"

Wow bold and cute Sara thought to herself, thinking about her answer she weighed up her options, take a leap of faith and get to know him better or go on the idea that he is in fact rude and doesn't deserve the time of day. To be honest she had never been asked straight out like that but she couldn't deny that she liked it; his boldness seemed to make him more attractive.

"Yeah I would love to, just give me a minute to collect my stuff and I'll meet you out front, you just need to hand in the form I gave you earlier then were free to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes later and Michael and Sara were both seated in the small cafe down the road from the leisure centre.

"Seriously you won't find better coffee anywhere else, everyone from work comes here."

"I will definitely keep that in mind, I'm addicted to the stuff" Michael as if to prove his point took another sip and waited with anticipation for her next words.

"So I know you know that I've noticed your accent, and don't pretend that you haven't because you saw my reaction when you opened your mouth" Sara chuckled to herself when remembering the first words he spoke to her, it was the last place she would expect anyone like him to be. "So where you from in the states and how come you've moved to merry old England."

Michael looked up at her from his cup and smiled, it had been funny watching her mouth fall to the floor just over an hour ago. "Well ok, I'm from Chicago; I'm assuming you know where that is, and I've moved here because my father has just got a transfer with his architectural firm for a permanent place here. He's the only family me and my brother Lincoln have so we've come with him."

"God I couldn't imagine that, leaving home behind" With this said, Sara reached for Michaels arm and squeezed.

"Honestly it's okay I'm not that good at making friends, I wasn't exactly the most popular guy in town so I haven't left much behind, the transfer from my university over in America to here was easy enough as well."

"Oh wow what you studying?"  
"I'm training to be a structural engineer like my dad, I'm hoping to become an apprentice soon at his firm, and they have a huge reputation which is why I study so hard. Do you attend college then?"

"Yeah, medicine actually but I still have a long way to go, my job supports me though, I don't know what I'd do without it."

"Yeah me to, I have an empty house at the minute." Michael stopped dead, did he really just say that, how bad that must of sounded he thought, he was finally getting somewhere with Sara and he just blew it, obviously he had a thing for ruining potential. "I'm sorry that didn't come out right"

"It's okay" she said laughing "You get nervous right?"

"Right, I just meant to say I've got to wait two weeks until the rest of my family join me because of finalisations and stuff, my brother Lincoln has got to bring his wife and my nephew over and all of their things, it's just taking up time."

Sara who had been listening intently still couldn't get over how good looking this man was and perfect it would seem, a student like her they had things in common which was always a good start. She really liked him which was odd as her encounters with other males in the past had never made her flustered like this before.

"Well I could come over sometime, perhaps I know the area and I could tell you a bit about it, where to go, where to stay away from, you know stuff like that?"

Michaels eyes locked with hers, was she flirting? He thought and even if she was he liked it. "I would like that actually just let me know when"

She smiled at him clearly happy by his response, "Okay well I have to go, uni work and such, also when I just asked about coming over, I wasn't implying anything, I'm not that type of girl"

"I would never imagine you to be and I didn't think that but thank you Sara for being so nice, you have definitely made this day so much easier." He stuck his hand out to her and shook it gently, gently grasping it, he held it a second longer enjoying the feel of the softness of her palm. With a nod of the head and a dazzling smile she walked out of the door and ran to her car.

Michael stood; staring out the window following her car until it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Starting your first day at any place was a dreaded moment for anyone and Michael Scofield was no exception, making new friends and remembering the way of action needed in the leisure centre where he was working was enough for anyone to think twice. Lifeguarding was such an important job, so much attention and fast action was needed and the job itself was very fast paced. One wrong movement or one misplaced rule of action could cause damaging effects to the centre's company and even the people using the well designed swimming pool.

His capability test was today to prove that he was ready to work at the pool. He wasn't that worried besides he'd been doing the job for well over three years, just in another country. He was nervous for two reasons the first would be that the entire members of staff who he'd yet to meet would also be in the pool with him doing their monthly training and would most probably being checking the new guy out and whether he would be worthy enough to be called a lifeguard at their work. The second would be that his new friend Sara would also be there and contributing to the staffs overall grading off him.

The thought of her in swimming gear was also trying to make its way to the front of his mind but he wouldn't let it get that far not if he wanted to stay sane for his test.

Being the first person to get into the pool, Michael felt like he had to make good use of the fact he was the only person in so he started on his warm up of lengths of front crawl.

As Michael was reaching the north side of the pool he'd failed to notice some of the staff forming a group in the south side of the pool, where he'd just come from, they were watching him, checking his ability, his stamina, a discussion had formed and questions had made themselves known.

The newbie treatment. It was compulsory for all new staff to be put through their paces. The current staff needed to know if he was reliable enough and they needed to know whether he could be depended on to watch the bathers and keep them safe as much as they did. Their reputation of keeping a safe environment since opening was not about to be trashed by some new kid.

"God, you're like animals stalking their pray"

"Hey Sara" The group had turned to greet their close companion and friend, who didn't like Sara Tancredi! In her green and blue swim suit she sat on the edge of the pool just dangling her feet into the clean water, ready to strike conversation with any of the staff. It was in her nature, she held no grudges and never ignored any one, she was there to help if somebody needed it and she was there to socialise and go out with them. The staff valued her as family and her of them. She had never been so close to a group of people as she was with them.

"So how's he doing?" Sara asked to one of her closest friends Rachel who was standing in the pool just below her. They were both observing Michael's return to south side with eagerness.

"Ok so far, of course the test is still yet to be done, so we'll just see how he does, Michael is it?"

"Yeah it's Michael"

"Well Michael doesn't seem to be a bad guy and his swimming is at a good level, did I also mention he's gorgeous, I saw him get into the water, and he's perfectly toned by the way"

Sara of course knew this, she couldn't deny the fact she had watched him on the poolside also, she couldn't deny that she got a little excited at the thought of her being the first person here that he was close to however she didn't like the jealous feeling she got when Rachel spoke about him in that way. Noticing the main reason for her thoughts returning to the group she thought she'd give one last piece of ammunition to her friend.

"Have you heard him speak yet?"

"Erh no why?"

Sara smiled at her friend "You'll see"

Michael stood up fully once finishing off his lap and started to walk over to the group noticing straight away the pretty sight before him sitting on the edge of the pool with legs dangling over the side. He took a leap.

"Hey Sara"

"Hey Michael hope you do well today"

"Thank you" And with this he went and started to introduce himself to the rest of his colleagues even though he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the afternoon speaking to her he knew if he wanted to make a good impression he had to mix and make an effort with everyone else. Obliviously missing the look of shock written on Rachel's face.

"You want to go to the toilet" Sara knew the code word for toilet to mean gossip with her friend.

"Yeah sure let's go" Both girls stood out the pool and walked the ten metres to the restrooms on the poolside knowing they had a few more minutes before their assessor turned up for monthly training. However they failed to notice the knowing looks of the rest of the group who also knew what the code word for toilet meant and as they walked into the toilet, Sara and Rachel hadn't noticed that the guys had wedged the door open slightly behind them so anything they were about to say would echo on to the poolside because of the acoustics that is caused because of the material used to create the walls separating the loo's from the swimming pool.

"Oh my god he's American" Rachel gasped to Sara once inside oblivious to the boys eaves dropping just a metre away.

"Sshhh would you, they could here you."

"Hear me! They're in the pool hun how are they going to hear us"

"Well you know, anyway, yeah he's American"

Outside Michaels head had lifted up, he had heard the last two things said and knew they were about him, he also knew that one of the voices had to be Sara's and for this he was intrigued no matter how wrong it was to listen to other peoples conversation. The lad's crouching outside didn't seem to have a problem with it either so along with the rest of the staff he stayed quiet and listened intently.

"How did you know this?" Rachel asked leaning against the wall waiting to hear from her closest friend on as many details as possible about the young attractive man swimming outside.

"Well I did his induction here, and we got talking that's all, he seemed really rude at first but he made it up to me" Sara smiled to herself trying desperately to keep her feelings from reaching her face, from reaching the surface for everyone to see, how embarrassing to really like a guy she'd met for ten minutes.

"What do you mean made it up to you, I'm intrigued now"

"He took me out for some coffee and we got chatting that's all."

On the outside all eyes were now on Michael, the men were giving him nodding looks to say well done and some of the girls looked a little disappointed.

"Ooooo sounds interesting"

"Not really, we talked I learnt about him moving, his family, you know stuff like that. I've even offered to show him around, to be helpful.

"Helpful? You're trying to be helpful or are you trying to make an impression?" Rachel laughed it was so obvious.

"An impression, Rach he just got here."

"You like him don't you?" Sara looked up at that question wondering whether to tell the truth or not.

Michael was trying, really trying to listen even more while keeping the same position in the pool; he really wanted to know her answer and from the looks from everyone else so did they.

"Look I've just met the guy"

"Yeah so, come on don't deny it I can tell, how long have I known you, Sara you can't fool me"

"Fine I like him so what, nothing will ever happen, a lad as fit and good looking would never find someone like me attractive or datable."

Michael's face had turned the slightest bit red yet he couldn't deny the grin that was slowly edging onto his face, she liked him.

A door shut somewhere and the assessor came into full view asking everyone to make their way down to the deepest part of the pool.

Both the girl's heads turned towards the door leading onto the pool.

"She's here then we best go."

"Yeah you're right and Sara I promise I won't tell a soul about what was said"

"I know" With this said both of them headed towards the exit, both shocked to find the door still open.

"Rach the door's open, they've heard everything"

"What, that's not true how could they"

"Don't play dumb, you know as much as I do if you're quiet enough you can hear things from in here onto the pool cause of the echo that's how we caught Josie out on her thing about Nath, oh my, what if Michaels heard, I'm so embarrassed."

"God calm down, it's probably nothing alright let's just get out there, you know how inpatient that teacher gets."

They both headed out only to be greeted by applause once they entered onto the sides of pool; walking up to the deepest part they noticed the smiles and whoops. Sara could barely look anyone in the eye because of the embarrassment, she did notice Michael though and how he kept his head turned away the whole time, like he was refusing to look at her.

"I've definitely gone and blown it now"


End file.
